


The Mission

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without a handler, the Asset assigns himself his own mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

He walked through the city streets with his cap pulled down over his eyes and his hands in the pockets of his oversized jacket. People moved around him, never really looking at him. That wasn’t new. The Asset was just that. No one looked at him unless they wanted something or they knew to be afraid. His heart pounded in his chest as he walked up the steps into the museum once again. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone to wander through that one exhibit and see if he could remember, really remember, any of what he was seeing. He _knew_ that he knew that man from the bridge. Steve Rogers. Captain America. His mission. His…friend? He went straight to the one display that called to him, to where he could stand listening to the music and looking at the old black and white pictures. _I’m with you till the end of the line._ Things had been flashing through his mind like that, disparate pieces of a lost whole. _Who the hell is Bucky?_ He wanted to just walk away, to just go find a place where he could go be alone until he found himself. He longed for something, ached for it deep in his soul. Did a Weapon have a soul? Was he still a weapon? The Asset turned on his heel, striding back out of the museum with the controlled grace of a born killer. The sound and the fury of the city caught him up again and he longed for the silence again, for the darkness. The darkness was simple. The darkness didn’t call to him in familiar voices, show him familiar places, but give him no answers. There were just orders, missions and results. The Asset was very good at getting results. But who was Bucky? He knew the data, he’d memorized it all when he’d first seen the exhibit. Bucky. _Barnes, James Buchanan; Sergeant; 32557038_. But who was he? Turning the corner, he walked into a small diner and ordered milk shake. He handled the money with hands that shook, hoping the woman wouldn’t notice the edge of metal glinting between sleeve and glove.

“I’ll bring that right out. Want anything else?”

“No, thank you.”

It was still hard to speak, hard to think. His head ached and he was exhausted, but he didn’t want to sleep. Not yet, not until he was sure he would wake up again. He had to find the man from the bridge. That was the only way to find out who he was. _But I knew him._ He finished his milkshake in silence and left a tip. Then he pulled his cap back down over his eyes and strode back out into the city streets. He wasn’t lost any more. He had a mission now and the Asset was very good at carrying out missions.

 


End file.
